Ranma Saotome Doesn't Miyah! A History
by Tigee86
Summary: Originally the first chapter of RSDM. Separated because I didn't want to take off the site. Definitely a teaser for the rest which is on my profile or it can be found in crossovers. Be sure to read RSDM if you read this. Thanks!


**Ranma Saotome Doesn't Miyah!**

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, World of Warcraft, AND The Forgotten Realms belong…to someone else. I'd say that I'm only borrowing them so I can play God but if I did that I just know that _somebody_ would get me. Dunno who though, so many fictional characters to chose from. Anyway, they aren't mine and I definitely don't have the cash to afford a lawsuit.

P.S. Any and all flames will be used to cook breakfast, lunch, or dinner depending on their time of arrival.

P.P.S. I do happen to own the Narrator.

P.P.P.S. …What was I going to say again?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What do you know of Murphy's Law?

It's a law of physics or mathematics or something that ties directly into Chaos Theory. Sort of like that saying about how a butterfly flapping its wings in one country ends up causing a massive storm somewhere else in the world. Predicable chaos and all that. Well, Murphy's Law, stated simply, says….

'_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, at the worst possible time or place'_

Gloomy I know, but as the saying goes; shit happens. Murphy was just a little blunter about it. So, anyways, the reason I'm rattling on about a common event in the life of the masses is because as the various 'unscripted' and 'wild' show that play on your cable TV prove, watching people screw up is funny. The more outrageous the event the funnier it is right? So, with that thought in mind, I bring you …the Multi-verse! Cheap, easy to use, and endlessly entertaining if you have the know-how to surf the literally infinite possibilities. Either that or you can save a few thousands years of practice and find a friendly 5th plane or higher entity to do the looking for you. Since we are talking about it…Yo!

Human vocal chords can't replicate my name, and only an idiot hands out his True Name so call me Tigee. Pronounced Tie-Gee. Hard G there. An experienced planar traveler may know me from the WoW universe, sub-dimension Laughing Skull, or from an obscure Forgotten Realms world in which I plundered the lives and loot of the Gods themselves, Bwa-hahaHahaA!!!

Such sweet memories…but, I digress.

Since you're here and I'm bored I've decided to assist you on your quest for viewing pleasure! No no, don't thank me or try to escape my generosity. Really, stop trying to run already. If you would just stop crying for help, I have this neat little Cross-over universe that I just know you'll love.

Trust me. You'll love it. Or else.

If you don't know what a cross-over is, don't worry about it, its still funny.

Like most of the Ranma universes this one revolves around or gets ruined by the women in Ranma's oft tortured existence. This one follows the 'Canon' universe pretty closely. At least until the Wedding From Hell as I like to call it. Genma and the training journey, Jusenkyo (Rounds 1 and 2 if ya know what I mean), the nightmare that is Nermia, increasingly powerful opponents, yadda yadda. The wedding itself is one of the many _Snap-points_ in the poor bas… err, young Ranma's life.

….What's a _snap-point_? 'sigh'

You really should learn some of the lingo before you visit a place. Have the common sense to bring a phrase book or something! But I'm feeling generous so I guess I'll go ahead and fill you in. A _Snap-point_ is a place, time, and or event, major or minor, which can cause someone to go down different life paths. Ranma tends to have 4 big _Snap-points_. Neko-ken training, being cursed at Jusenkyo, meeting the Tendo's, and the 'Wedding From Hell'. And no, I'm not gonna explain any of them to you. This isn't kindergarten you know.

With a this out of the way allow me to introduce to you to universe 531,796,710.95-R.5/TenMu-AU/C-Sub.-1179. A.K.A. this universe's version of the Great Washsu-chan's lab. Don't ask. Even a 7th plane being like me needs to be polite when faced with certain people. It doesn't help that she's a borderline 5th plane scientist/Goddess of Knowledge(Suppressed). Now, before we really get this going…did you go to the bathroom? Grab any snacks you wanted? 'Cause I'm not going back and forward. Some of us actually want to be here you know. 'mutter' Never meet a bunch of more ungrateful kidnapees.

Oooh, ohh, the shows starting!

Damn…how'd he get there….?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note:

1.) The Tigee is my own creation, the result of an overly powerful D 'n D group. In 3.5 edition terms he's like a cr 100 with psychotic tendencies towards deities and anyone stupid enough to try and steal from him. I also use the word as my screen name for just about everything I do. Sort of a signature kinda thing.

2.) I made up _Snap-point_ off the top of my as the kind of thing that a multi-planar being might throw around to 'wow' his victims in some way. I'm not gonna be bothered to claim it or something. Use it if you want, it'll make my day to know that people found my story worth reading.

3.) In a tangent of note 2., please don't use Tigee without my permission. He's my fictional baby so to speak. E-mail me if you want to have him do a cameo or something.

4.) If any one is curious… the dimension code I wrote down? The first 9 numbers are just the I.d. code of that universe. The .95 stands for the stability of the Fabric of Reality there. High numbers are good, middle numbers mean it's a delicate(relatively) world and you can't just run around tweaking the laws of Reality as you please. Anything below .25? Get the hell out and alert the nearest Dimensional Director so they can start repairs fast. If you've ever seen the End of Evangelion movie(I don't own this either); that's a universe hitting the .25 limit. On a related note, most 'true cartoon' universes like The Looney Tunes(Wish I owned. Looney Tunes RULE) almost never go above .15 but they still somehow hold together. Go figure. The R.5/TenMu-AU/C stands for 'Ranma ½ crossover Tenchi Muyo Alternate Universe/Continuation'. Sub.-1179 is Sub-dimension number 1179. And yes, sub dimensions are VERY different from Hammerspace or Hidden Weapons technique.

5.) 1st plane is bacteria. 2nd plane is anything living, but without intelligence(Includes trees). Sentient life starts at 3rd plane, which is us humans. Spirits and so forth are 4th plane. Gods, Kami, and other such beings are 5th. Major divinities(Kami-sama from Oh My Goddess) are 6th. Very little is know about 7th plane beings other then they are mind-bogglingly powerful and have very little to spend their power on.


End file.
